Guardian of Legends: Legends Born
by RPD490
Summary: A prologue, one-shot story on the origins of the Guardians of Legends, namely of Logan's linage.


**A/N: Hello everyone. This is RPD490, and this is just a short prologue story of my Guardian of Legends story. It is basically the origin story of how the Guardians of Legend were established, notable how the Eon Guardian existed over the years.**

 **It will be short and sweet and described in one chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Guardian of Legends: Legends Born**_

 _ **By, RPD490**_

* * *

 _Arceus._

 _Known as the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus was born from an egg at the dawn of time. She was the first ever Pokémon to exist, and with her power shaped our universe._

 _Arceus then created the ones that would embody the concept of time and space: Dialga and Palkia._

 _The one that would represent the 'other' side of the world in the form of antimatter ,and the one would then rebel against Arceus and be banished to this realm where it silently watched the world go by: Giratina._

 _The three that would teach the ideals of knowledge, emotion, and willpower: Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf._

 _It was then Arceus created a Pokémon that would help cultivate the world with the creatures we know today. The one that is the genetic ancestor to all Pokémon: Mew._

 _Mew would then help create the mass species of Pokémon, while other Legendaries and Mythical Pokémon were created to help maintain the general world order._

 _Like the Golems of Steel, Rock, and Ice and the ancient Pokémon of land and sea of the region of Hoenn._

 _During this time, another species of life came to existence: humanity._

 _Many say humans evolved from Pokémon, while others claim that they evolved from other animals that existed on Earth, alongside the Pokémon._

 _They weren't even called 'Pokémon' then. They were often referred to as 'magic creatures' as they possessed powers of the elements that the animals of the Earth didn't even possess, and weren't connected to Pokémon at all._

 _As time went by, humans became more intelligent and advanced, and soonlearned how to tame the magical creatures to help with daily life, like hunting for food, or help grow food, or to search for now landmarks that rested out in the unknown._

 _The human race revered the Legendary Pokémon as gods, and would worship the creatures of myth as such. While the more civilized and dedicated would do anything to appease the legendary creatures, there came times where man often sought them out and try to tame the gods for their own use._

 _Many tried, but were unsuccessful, as they couldn't combat the means of one as powerful as the legendaries._

 _As time went on, and as man started to use Pokémon more and more to the point they used the creatures as tools for war and conquering other lands, Arceus felt that harmony of the world could be disrupted should something happen to a legendary Pokémon._

 _They maybe powerful entities, but they weren't invincible. Even Arceus knew she had her limits and if not careful, could be seized and have her powers abused._

 _That is when she decided to select a group of humans that would help serve the greater good for our world: Guardians of the Legendary Pokémon._

 _Guardians of Legend…_

 _Arceus would chose those that would be best suited for a Legendary based on their beliefs and abilities. One that stood out most was the Guardian of Legend for the Eon duo._

 _Latios and Latias._

 _The Alpha chose and blessed one child to serve as the first Eon Guardian. A young boy who was studying to be a priest of the worship of Arceus…_

 _His name was Miridian, and he was the original Eon Guardian._

 _He was a kindhearted and caring man. As a priest, he did his duty to try to forgive those that have done ill toward Arceus. At the same time, he was fulfilling his duty as the Guardian of the Eon dragons, and was blessed with their power._

 _When he was chosen, Arceus bestowed him a Soul Dew, that contained the soul of ancient Latios known as the Silver Latios._

 _Nobody knows much of its origins, aside that it was considered the most powerful Eon Pokémon in existence, but succumbed to age and finally being laid to rest within a Soul Dew._

 _Miridian was given powers based on the Eon Pokémon, namely psychic abilities and the power to understand Pokémon. Because he was priest, he specialized in special type of magic that were based on predictions of the future and natural disasters. He was often labeled as an Oracle._

 _Another blessing that was bestowed on Arceus' chosen was extended life. She hoped that her chosen Guardians could live a long time to continue their duty but some succumbed to death by other means that wasn't of old age._

 _Miridian was the one who eventually died of old age. It wouldn't be a few hundred years until a new Guardian of Legends was chosen, one that would continue the tradition…_

 _Overtime, Guardians came and went as time went on, and near the turn of the 20_ _th_ _century, the most recent Guardian of Eon existed known as Mason eventually during a war while protecting two young Eon Pokémon from harm._

 _He kept them safe to escape, at the cost of his life, and died doing his duty._

 _It wouldn't be another 500 years until his descendent would pick up the legacy of Arceus' chosen._

 _How do I know all this?_

 _Well, let me tell it to you this way…_

 _They say that a Ninetales can live up to thousand years. I proved that wrong as I have been around for almost three thousand years… since the first day Miridian became the first Eon Guardian._

 _My name is Miako, and I was the 1_ _st_ _Eon Guardian's Ninetales. I have been watching out for my masters over the ages, as a dying wish of my first and beloved master. Often I came to the other Guardian's aid, other times I watched from afar and help indirectly._

 _After the death of Mason, I waited out for the next heir of my master to come, but it never came._

 _Perhaps I have done my purpose and Mason was really the final Guardian that was in my Master's linage. So I decided to live out my own life, in the Unova region, near the Abundant Shrine, where the Gjinn Pokémon was worshipped._

 _It was 520 years since Mason died, when I spotted particular human, wearing attire identical to what my previous masters wore: they bore the Delta symbol of Eon, blonde spiky hair with a ponytail, brown eyes, and wore the Soul Dew around his neck._

 _He spotted me, and approached me._

 _Right there I knew, when I looked into that young child's eyes I saw my previous masters…_

 _This child was their descendant, and the Guardian of Legends of the modern age. He was a Pokémon Trainer from the Johto Region, and already had the blessings of the Guardian of the Sky and Sea inside him._

 _That boy's name is Logan, and I am serving him as my new Master._

 _He is by far the youngest Guardian I have the pleasure of serving, and I hope he continues to do his duty for time to come…_

* * *

 _ **~End~**_


End file.
